One Shot One Piece
by MiraiLockser
Summary: Je posterais mes OS sur One Piece ici, Bonne lecture !
1. Memories

Il se voyait encore dans cette ruelle, le blond revoyait ses images floues en boucles, comme sortant de sa propre imagination. Il vit le visage de Pudding se rapprochait du sien puis écran noir.

Une simple pression sur ces lèvres.

Un simple Baiser.

Enfin il n'en était pas sûr.

Une simple impression.

Un sentiment d'avoir oublié tout sauf ce contact.

Sanji ne savait pas si ce rêve était réel mais tout était possible quand on connaissait les pouvoirs de la jeune femme aux trois yeux.

Il se réveilla doucement au milieu de la nuit. Ce rêve agréable se répété sans cesse depuis leur départ de Big Whole Cake.

Le blond se leva silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons. Le cuistot devait prendre un peu l'air. Sortant sur le pont, il repéra, assise sur une des rambarde à l'avant du Sunny, la navigatrice qui regardait l'horizon avec un plaide sur les épaules.

Un fin sourire orna les lèvres du cuisinier alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

"Nami-san, Tout va bien ? "

La rousse sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu le Vinsmoke arrivait derrière elle.

"Tu m'as fait peur. " Dit-elle en le regardant avant de se retourner pour continuer son observation. "J'ai pris le tour de garde de Carrot et toi, que fais-tu debout ? "

"J'avais besoin de prendre l'air " en s'installent à coté d'elle.

Un silence se fie entre les deux qui ne s'est pas vraiment reparlé seul à seul depuis les événement de Big Whole Cake.

"Je m'excuse. "

"Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu devais des excuses, Sanji-kun mais Luffy a déjà accepté cela. Soit simplement content que Zoro ne soit pas là, je te souhaite qu'il ne soit jamais au courant. "

"Je n'ai pas peur du Marimo… "

"Ce n'est pas une question de peur, seulement de respect envers ton capitaine."

"Si tu le dis, Nami-san"

Après quelques instants, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui descendit son regard vers elle.

"Malgré tout ça, sache que tu m'as manqué. "

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue. Le cuistot avait toujours eu une relation spécial avec la rousse pas qu'ils étaient amants ou quelques choses de ce genre, Non. Mais Sanji savait qu'il savait qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour la navigatrice. De l'amour ou pas, il savait que c'était fort.

Il arrivait parfois qu'il arrive à capter cette même flamme qu'il avait dans les yeux de Nami. Et actuellement, c'est ce qu'il pouvait observer.

Cela faisait longtemps.

Il aimait cette éclat dans ses yeux.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un simple contact.

Comme dans son rêves.

Les joues colorées de rouges, Nami attrapa son col et lui rendit l'appareil. Le contact fut plus long et quand celui-ci prit fin, les deux se regardait sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que du sang se mit à coulait du nez de Sanji qui déclencha un fou rire à la jeune femme.


	2. Retrouvailles

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle avait fini ces études de médecines et qu'elle avait ouvert son cabinet de médecines sur son île natal. Certes elle n'avait pas beaucoup de clients mais ça ne la dérange pas, elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent dans l'immédiat. Elle attendait quelqu'un.

Les informations aller vite dans ce monde et la rumeur comme quoi les Mugiwara se serait séparés après la découverte du One Piece et la Grande Guerre contre le gouvernement mondiale était de plus en plus forte. Kaya espérait que cette rumeur était vraie et Ussop penserait à revenir ici. Elle mentirait si elle disait que le pirate ne lui manquait pas, il manquait aussi à tout le village et particulièrement à ses trois disciples.

Aujourd'hui, elle regardait son village par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La blonde vit comme à son habitude les trois garçons qui suivait les anciennes habitudes du tireur d'élite, elle pouvait les entendre :

"Les pirates arrivent ! "

" Ils arrivent ! "

"Au secours, ils sont là ! "

Elle pouvait voir leur sourire de là où elle était. Alors qu'il se faisait encercler par les villageois, des larmes se mirent à couler sur leur joues.

"Ca...pitaine…"

"Re…ve...venu…"

" .. "

"Cap 'tain est revenu ! " hurlèrent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

Les villageois les regardèrent surpris.

Revenu ?

Maintenant ?

Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies !

Kaya dévala le marches, ignorant Merry qui lui demandait se qui se passait. Elle couru aussi vite qu'elle pu vers la plage où ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plus tôt.

Avant d'arrivée, elle pu voir trois bateau accosté sur la rive, elle put aussi voir des géants sur un des bateau mais elle ni prêta pas attention.

Arrivé à la pente, totalement essoufflé, la blonde observa difficilement pour voir le jeune homme au long nez. Elle l'aperçu discutée avec ces hommes. Kaya récupéra son souffle, une larme coula de son œil droit. Un magnifique sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres quand elle se mit à courir vers Ussop.

"Ussop ! "

Le brun se retourna vers la voix, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Réceptionnant à blonde dans se bras, Il l'a serré contre lui. Ses cheveux blond tombait dans le milieu de son dos se mélangèrent aux doigts du pirate.

Ils se séparent, Kaya prenant les joues du brun entre ses mains. Ussop lui sourit.

"Je suis de retour, Kaya. "

"Ussop-san. " dit-elle en laissant quelques larmes coulait sur ses joues.


	3. Le temps Passée

Elle s'assit sur la bordure d'une fenêtre, ouvrant un pant de celle-ci. La jeune femme à la coiffure si particulière chercha son paquet de cigarettes et en mit une en bouche. L'allumant, elle se plongea dans la contemplation de l'océan qui entourait MarineFord.

Soufflant la fumée, elle tourna son regard vers la personne qui venait de la rejoindre. Un grand blond, les yeux quelques peu caché par sa frange. De ce qu'elle savait de lui, il n'était pas bavard et était assez proche de Sengoku.

"Quelque chose t'amène, Grande Perche ? "

Il tourna sa tête vers elle avant de la relever pour continuer à regarder la vue.

"La vue, hein ? "

Elle tira sur sa main pour l'inciter à s'assoir, ce qu'il fit. Il ne savait pas comment interagir avec la rouge, le blond n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens.

"Hey... "

Le son de sa voix le sortit de ses pensée. Il la vit jeter sa cigarette par la fenêtre. Elle reprit son paquet pour prendre une nouvelle clope qu'elle lui passa.

"Tiens, ça t'aidera à te détendre. "

Le jeune homme observa l'objet avant de mettre le bout dans sa bouche, l'autre marine s'approcha alors pour allumer le tabac, une nouvelle cigarette logeait dans la bouche. Observant sa camarade faire, le blond reproduit le processus avant de se mettre à tousser sous les rires de la jeune femme. Il avait beau faillit s'étouffer avec ça, il avait bien aimé.

"Alors, comment tu t'appelles, Grande Perche ? "

"Rossinante. "

"Moi, c'est Belmere. "

Un silence s'installa seulement interrompu par le bruits des vagues qui se crachait sur la base de la marine et des personnes qui travaillent.

"Oi ! la feignasse ! " Hurla une voix au fond du couloir.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as, l'enfumé ! " Une veine apparu sur son front.

"Le Vice-Amiral veut te voir, tu as surement encore fait une connerie. "

"Merde... "

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment en jetant son mégot par la fenêtre et en lâchant un soupire. Alors qu'elle commençait à courir vers l'homme qu'elle appelait "L'enfumé", elle se retourna et lança quelque chose à Rossinante.

"A plus Ros'. "

Le blond récupéra l'objet lancer. C'était un paquet de cigarettes neuf qu'elle avait dû gardée sur elle. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il laissa son dos se reposait sur le second pant de la fenêtre, finissant tranquillement sa cigarette.

_Quelques années plus tard, 1 mois avant le Départ de Rossinante pour sa mission d'infiltration à la Don Quichotte Family : _

Il fut plaqué contre un mur par une femme bien plus petite que lui. Le poing de la marine se logeait sur le mur à coté d'un des bras du blond.

"Tu comptais me le dire quand, Ros' ? "

"..."

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ? "

"..."

"Répond-moi bordel, on n'est amis, non ? "

"Oui, on l'est. "

"Alors, répond-moi putain ! "

"J'ai rejoint la Marine pour suivre le chemin que m'a offert Sengoku mais je ne peu laisser mon frère s'enfoncer dans cette folie. Sengoku m'en a donné l'autorisation, je pars en fin de mois. Ça me permettra de régler ma dette envers Sengoku aussi. "

"Mais c'est du suicide. "

"Peut-être mais je ne peux pas le laisser continuer. "

Elle aurait bien lui hurler qu'il n'avait plus aucun lien avec ce foutu pirate et qu'il ne devait rien à un villard à moitié sénile qui à pour meilleur ami une chèvre mais bon, elle connaissait les regrets du jeune homme sur son frère et si elle osé jurer sur un de ses supérieur et que quelqu'un d'autre l'entendait, elle serait dans la merde.

Se détourant de lui pour lui tourner le dos, elle prit son paquet de cigarette alors que Rossinante resta contre le mur mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Tu m'énerve, tu vas droit au suicide en rejoignant ton frère. " Allumant sa cigarette.

"C'est un risque à prendre, le subterfuge peut marcher. "

"C'est vraiment toujours la même chose avec toi. " En jouant avec son briquet avant de lui lançait. "Tu me le rendra quand ta mission sera terminée. "

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'objet, il put voir que le simple briquet avait le mot "Cocoyashi" gravé sur la face avant. Le village de Belmere.

Une main attrapa sa chemise, le rapprochant de la rouge qui tenait sa cigarette dans l'autre main. Il eut une magnifique vue sur les yeux noir de la jeune femme.

"T'en prends soin, ok ? " murmura-telle avant de déposer un baiser sur le nez du Marine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui montrait cette marque d'affection qu'il appréciait grandement.

"Je dois y aller, Grande Perche. Je reviens dans trois semaines normalement, tu n'as pas intérêt à partir sans me dire aurevoir. "

Rossinante hocha la tête, la regardant partir en courant avec un sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de penser :

_Décidément, c'est devenu une habitude de me laisser seul et de partir en courant, hein Belmere._

_Une bonne heures avant le Départ de Rossinante :_

Il marchait tranquillement vers le port de la base de la Marine où un petit bateau l'attendait. Alors qu'il voyait le bateau au loin, il sentit une paires de bras entourait son torse. La respiration de la personne était essoufflée.

"J'ai... Failli être... en retard... "

Il détacha les mains de Belmere de son torse avant de se retourner pour lui retourner son étreinte.

"Tu vas me manquer, Ros'. " Enroulant ses bras de nouveau autour de lui.

"Toi aussi. " Dit Rossinante en glissant quelques choses dans un des poches de Belmere le plus distraitement possible.

"S'il te plait, je t'en supplie. Ne meurs pas. "

"Alors toi aussi, ne meurt pas. " Répondit-il en posant son front contre le siens, dévoilant pour la première fois complétement ses yeux à la jeune femme.

Il embrassa son nez avant de se diriger vers son embarcation. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de fouille dans un de ses poches. Belmere y sortit une bague en argent où était gravé le mot "Corazon" suivit du symbole de la Don Quichotte Family. Il y avait un papier où il avait écrit "Pour te souvenir de moi -R. "

Et quand elle releva la tête vers le bateau, Belmere le vit s'éloigner du port en allumant une cigarette avec le briquet qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Ces deux-là ne se savaient pas mais ces aurevoirs seraient leurs dernières rencontre.

_Plusieurs années plus tard, à quelques heures de la rencontre entre Nojiko, Nami et Belmere :_

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, la rouge réussit à s'abriter derrière un muret mais une balle s'était quand même logée dans son épaule. Elle rechargea rapidement son fusil avant de tirer sur l'ennemi, lui donnant la mort.

Elle se reposa quelques instants contre le muret qui la protégée. La jeune marine ne comprenait décidément pas l'intérêt de cette guerre. C'était une île assez modeste à l'allure rurale, pas de quoi poser problème surtout à East Blue.

Pourquoi leur supérieur n'avait pas voulu leur dire la véritable raison de cette attaque.

Elle enroula un bandage usée autour de son épaule blessées et alors qu'elle commençait à remarchait dans le direction où elle venait. Belmere reçut un grand coup à la nuque la mettant K.O

_Quelques temps avant l'arrivée de Trafalgar D. Law :_

Se dirigeant vers une ruelle, il s'assit au sol en allumant une cigarette. Le blond créa une bulle de silence autour de lui et sortit un escargophone pour contacter Sengoku. Rossinante fit son habituel rapport qu'il faisait quand le temps se présentait.

Il donnait le minimum d'information pour empêche des trop gros mouvements de la part de la Marine. Alors qu'il pensait la conversation terminait, Sengoku reprit :

"Rossinante, j'ai une chose à t'annoncer. "

"Je vous écoute. "

"Belmere à quitté la Marine après avoir déserté lors de sa dernière mission. "

"..."

"Elle t'a envoyé une lettre, je te la lis ? "

"Bien sûr. " En sortant le briquet et en caressant la gravure avec son pouce.

_Ça fait longtemps Ros', tu me manques beaucoup et j'espère que c'est réciproque. Je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai pas quitter la Marine par lâcheté mais parce que désormais des personnes ont besoin de moi. Deux petites filles qui pour l'une à quatre ans et l'autre quelques mois. Je l'ai est recueilli. Quand t'aura fini ta mission, n'hésite pas à venir passe le Bonjour, tu sais où je suis. Allez, Bon Courage pour ta mission Grande Perche._

_P.S : Garde le brique, je serai toujours avec toi comme ça._

_-Belmere._

"Bien... "

"Je te laisse, Rossinante. "

"Aurevoir. "

Son dos se plaqua contre le mur, il leva les yeux aux ciel et profitant que sa bulle soit encore active pour brisait une caisse qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Cette caisse plaçait à coté d'une poubelle était remplie de Mandarines plus très bonnes alors Corazon en prit une qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant de se dirigeait vers le QG de la Don Quichotte.

Les années passèrent et pendant que l'une profitait de sa nouvelle vie de famille, l'autre prit sous son aile un orphelin malade qui avait perdu tout espoir. La où très vite la nouvelle maman avait pris l'habitude d'endormir ses filles avec un bisous sur le nez, lui usa de ça pour rassurer l'enfant vers la fin de leur voyage.

Et comme si le destin les avait liées d'une manière ou d'un autre, les deux sont mort la même année.

De la même façon.

En protégeant leur nouvelle famille.

Avec un dernier sourire.

Un dernier "Je t'aime. ".

Par un coup de Feu.

Brutal, Bruyant, Sanglant.

Suivit par les cris de détresse de ses enfants.

Pleurant soit l'horreur devant leurs yeux ou celle bien clair qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le son autour de lui n'existait peut-être plus mais ses hurlement et les coup contre les parois de ce coffre.

Leurs cris et pleures à elles qui ne quittèrent pas le corps déjà froid devant elles.

Le destin de ses 3 enfants n'a pas été des plus roses mais ils ont su avancer. Prenant l'image héroïque de c'est deux Marine les protégeant pour continuait d'avancer.

Peut-être de-là où ils étaient, Belmere et Rossinante avaient souhaite qu'un jour leurs protégés puise se rencontrer.

_Zou, quelques jours avant la séparation des Mugiwara pour aller à Wa No Kuni et Big Whole Cake :_

Réunis autour d'un feu, l'équipage du chapeau de paille et celui du Heart attendait que Law commence à parler pour expliquer aux absents ce qu'ils s'étaient passée à Dressrosa. Trafalgar D. Law lui regarda les flammes s'agitaient commençant à expliquer ce qui s'étaient passée, expliquant au passage l'histoire qui le liait à l'ancien Shichibukai. Mettant des actions sur l'homme nommée Corazon que certains avaient pu entendre dans la bouche du Brun.

Quand l'histoire fut finie, Law se leva en soufflant un "Je suis crevé, je vais me reposer. ". Il se posa un peu plus loin, à l'ombre d'un des nombreux arbres de cette endroit. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. Ouvrant les yeux, il trouva la navigatrice des Mugiwara en face de lui.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui et lui tendit un bague en argent. Le brun la prit, hésitant puis l'observa de plus près. Il put lire le mot "CORAZON" suivit du symbole du clan de Doflamingo. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent en se rappela avoir déjà vu ce type de bague au doigt de certains membres de la Don Quichotte Familly.

"Ou est-ce que tu as eu ça, toi ? "

"Je le tiens de ma mère. Ma sœur me la donner quand je suis parti pour Grand Line avec les autres. C'est une des dernières choses qu'il me reste d'elle. "

"Mais comment ? "

"Tu as bien dit que Sengoku tu avais affirmé qu'il était un Marine, ma mère aussi. Elle a démissionné pour s'occuper de ma sœur et moi. "

"Donc ils se connaissent... "

"Surement. " Finit-elle avec un fin sourire.

Soudain, un frisson parcourut les deux jeunes gens.

Law sentit une main féminin mais rugueuse qui lui serrait l'épaule tandis que Nami sentit une grande main qui lui serrait aussi l'épaule avec douceur.

Quand la sensation partit, un fou rire pris la rousse pour elle ne savais qu'elle raison alors que le brun ne put enlever le discret sourire qui se logeait sur ses lèvres.

_Comme si des forces les avaient pousser à réagir..._


End file.
